


Halloween and Sex

by Mufflovr



Series: The REAL Ending [3]
Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 14:39:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16494548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mufflovr/pseuds/Mufflovr
Summary: Takara goes to the annual village Halloween party where she runs into her ex-fiance and they reminisce on how they feel for each other for the holiday.





	Halloween and Sex

Takara huffed crossing her arms as she sat at a table watching the village Halloween party going on. She didn't even understand why her grandfather wanted this thing planned. She was bored out of her mind seeing her parents drinking the special pumpkin punch, more or less, seeing her Fox of a mother drunk and clinging sexually all over her Mama who was dressed as an oversized chicken egg. She rolled her eyes looking else well seeing her Uncle Ichigo as a rather sick looking weasel doing his best not to harass her other Uncle Sesuke. She just wanted to puke. Her grandfather was dressed as a bowl of ramen and her grandmother was a witch, claiming she was brewing something evil in her husband's noodles. “This party is a bore.” she muttered standing up heading for the door making her way around people before bumping into someone. “Sorry.” she said before blinking looking up at the blue-eyed blonde. “Kosuke?!” she exclaimed seeing her cousin dressed as a scarecrow. “Well ain't it the Ugly Duck.” he teased. “Shutup!” she snapped slapping him. He chuckled holding his cheek. “Sorry sorry.” he said grinning at her. “I'm not an Ugly Duck. I'm a ghost.” she said looking down at her white dress and pale body paint on her arms and legs. “A ghost huh? More like a banshee.” he teased. “Idiot!” she snapped making him flinch. “What are you even doing here? You're supposed to be in Glaciers...working...” she said trailing off looking away. Kosuke stood straight fixing his blue plaid button-up shirt. “I was down this way working on a mission and I figured I would pop in for the annual Halloween Village Party.” he said. “Why? All the old people are drunk and the kids are creating mischief while not being supervised.” she sourly muttered. “Well. We...could go create our own mischief.” he said. She glared at him. “I'm not setting trashcans on fire and toilet papering people's houses.” she said. He poked her on the nose. “Not the mischief I was hinting at Treasure.” he teased. Takara arched a brow before irking. “IDIOT!” she yelled punching him in the gut. “You expect me...with you....after two years of you running away?!” she growled. He laughed holding his stomach. “Takara...you did betray me and hurt me badly by sleeping with Sora.” he said. “Then why are you even hinting at such a thing?” she asked. “Because...tonight is suppose to be fun and I can forgive people for a night besides...” he said before leaning into her ear. “Sora isn't here to ruin things.” he whispered. Takara felt her heart skip a beat with him being that close. She blushed looking away. “Stop it Kosuke.” she said. “There is only one way to shut me up.” he said. She glared at him. “You're not going to stop unless otherwise right?” she asked. “I'll make you a banshee by the end of the night.” he teased. “Uchiha Kosuke.” she snarled. “So how about that mischief?” he asked. She glared before rolling her eyes. “Fine. Where to Scarecrow?” she asked. He smiled taking her by the hand leading her towards the door. “Wait.” she said before shaking her hand free walking back into the crowd and came back with a small tray of pumpkin punch. “I know you like this.” she said. “You know how I like my duck.” he teased. “Talking like that will get you nowhere.” she stated. He shrugged. “Alright. I'll hold my tongue until we get to a quiet place.” he said turning heading for the exit. She smiled smugly following after him.

 

Takara stared bummed out at the sunset as they stood in part of the park that hung over the village some. “This isn't what I had thought you meant.” she said. Kosuke looked at her from where he rested against the railing with his arms crossed. “You actually thought I would sleep with you?” he asked. She glared at him. “The way you spoke back at the party...well..yeah.” she said. He smirked looking back out at the village. “I don't get to see this much anymore and I always did like watching the sunset with you.” he said. “So...was it all talk then about forgiving for a night?” she asked. “Takara. You sound a little desperate. The weasel not satisfying?” he asked. Takara held her arm looking away. “He left on a mission a little after you disappeared to Glaciers without me.” she said. “I disappeared cause he slept with him while I was in a coma and right after Uncle Sesuke nearly killed me.” he said. “He did kill you.” she corrected him. “And thanks to my father I stand before you. Not completely the same but healed.” he said. She sighed heavy. “I'm going back to the party.” she said. “Fine by me sour pants.” he said. She irked. “What the hell did you call me?” she growled glaring at him. “Sour pants. Sour pants. Takara has sour pants.” he sang rocking his head to every word. “Kosuke.” she snarled standing beside him emitting an aura that screamed to kill. He smirked looking at her. “I do miss you...but you're no longer mine to have.” he said. She blinked looking down. “...I truly am sorry for what happened between Sora and I. We were so busy preparing for your surgery and we just got caught up-” she started before he reached over placing a finger on her lips. “I don't want to know.” he said just to lower his hand and leaned up from the railing. She blinked confused before sliding over into front of him and hopped up on the railing. “Just for tonight...can we act as if nothing happened?” she asked. He arched a brow before sighing. “If only I get to play in your sour pants.” he teased. “I'm not wearing pants Kosuke.” she muttered. “I know Duck cause you're a ghost.” he said. “Oh what happened to me being a banshee?” she asked wrapping her arms around his neck. “We have yet to do some haunting and tricking yet before we get to the treats.” he teased. “Where is this haunting going to be at?” she asked. “Mm let's go find our drinks first and we'll just have to go knocking on some doors.” he said pulling her off the railing. “Kosuke?” she asked as he led her up the steps from the area they were in. “Kosuke?” she asked again as he ignored her. “You stray cat!” she snapped as he chuckled his way up the steps.

 

Takara gasped as Kosuke ran his hands up her thighs slowly into her dress breaking their kiss. She waited so long for him to return and love her. Just...not like this. She glanced out at the classroom desks as he had her pinned against the Academy classroom wall where their grandfather's village party was next door and the spooky holiday music blared through the concrete. “Why here?” she asked feeling the buzz from the pumpkin punch kicking in. “Cause I first fell in love with you here.” he said kissing her neck. “Idiot.” she muttered and gasped again as his hands searched more under her dress. “You got more to say before I have you screaming to the beat next door?” he asked lightly rubbing his nose against hers teasing. “Just shut up and fuck me you Stray Scarecrow.” she demanded. “Ouch. For a ghost you sure know how to hurt.” he said. She reached her arm around his neck forcing him down to her height impacting their lips together kissing him. She knew that after tonight he would disappear again and she didn't know when for sure she'll see him again. He slid her underwear down some letting them fall to the floor as he rubbed against her clit forcing her body to rub opposite of his fingers. “So desperate.” he whispered breaking their kiss. “Do I need to gag you and tie you to a chair just to get you to shut up?” she asked as her free hand struggled to pull his shirt out of his pants. “You would miss my tongue and touch.” he stated unbuttoning his pants for her. “I want you so bad now Kosuke that I can't even explain why.” she said. “I have to work for you first.” he said just to turn her around facing her against the wall and pulled on her hips backing them up some. He then knelt down leaning into her licking at her. Takara jumped at the gesture before moaning into the wall. He licked her up and down, then sideways quickly, nibbling and sucking before mixing it up causing her knees to get weak. He ran his hands up the back of her legs to her ass spanking her before grabbing her massaging her as he continued his treatment to her clit. Takara moaned more and thanked the loud music for covering up her noise as she got louder with him adding a couple fingers to her insides intensifying the pleasure she was receiving. She looked over her shoulder catching him watching her as he sucked at her. He then closed his eyes enjoying the treat he was giving her. She reached back holding his head in place as she forced her body to rub herself against his tongue as his fingers moved quickly in and out of her.

 

She moaned out feeling herself coming close when he pulled his hand from her and stood up. She leaned up looking at him just as he reached over taking her hand. He pulled his member out of the waist of his clothes forcing her hand on to it as he leaned in kissing with a daze. She returned his kiss passionately as her hand rubbed the length of him twisting as she went. He groaned breaking the kiss tilting his head back as her other hand unbuttoned his shirt. She ran her hand up his torso to his chest pushing on him till he made it to the teacher's desk and shoved him down into the chair. She then licked her upper lip giving him a look as he adjusted his legs rubbing himself for her. She squatted down in front of him swatting his hand away from his cock before she grabbed hold of his pants and boxer's hem and yanked them down some exposing more of the length. She gently grabbed him and started her treatment licking up the bottom side of the organ to the tip where she then took him in sucking. He slouched down in the chair resting his head on the back support as he gasped with each twist she made against his dick. “Takara.” he groaned out having his legs twitch. She smirked bobbing her head on him before she took all that she could of the organ into her mouth swallowing at his tip. He sat up some panting for air looking at her surprised. “Fuck.” he said as she continued to swallow at him and then pulled back panting for air. “Bet you didn't think I could do that.” she said. “Do it again and I'll drown you.” he said leaning back in the chair looking already defeated. “Is that how you want to finish me?” she asked standing up. He looked at her with a wanting expression. “Come haunt me you ghost.” he said. She eyed him with a smirk. “You are a little stiff...I will just have to teach you to float.” she said. “You ain't breaking my pole.” he said. “I'll break something alright and then you'll wish you hadn't tempted me.” she said. “Only if you scream for me.” he said. She threw a leg up over his and climbed into his lap resting her arms on his shoulders. “We'll see.” she whispered as he adjusted himself at her having her slide down on top of him. “I still love you.” he said as he started to thrust into her. She whimpered gripping his shoulders slightly. “I suppose I love you too.” she teased. “Then give me everything.” he said. She thought about it before shrugging sliding her arms through the straps of her dress pulling it down exposing her bra. She reached back undoing the clasp and pulled the garment off dropping it to the floor.

 

Kosuke leaned up a bit licking at her right nipple and sucked on it as he grabbed her ass forcing her to move up and down. Takara bit her lip fighting off the urge of pleasure while his tongue wiggled around on her nipple and the length of his member stretched inside her but wasn't having much luck. “Kosuke!” she moaned as he moved her up and down on him at a fast pace. He smirked leaning up kissing her neck causing her to wrap her arms around his neck holding him close as she took control grinding her hips forward against him quickly. He started to pant helping her hips go a little bit faster as he thrust into her while she knocked her hips against his. She ran her hands around to his cheeks holding his face into place as she kissed him. He kissed her back just to wince with a grunt coming. She gasped panting looking at him as she felt the release inside her as she started to slow their motion down. He panted looking at her as well before chuckling kissing her again. She shook her head returning the kiss. “...I got a little banshee scream from you.” he teased. “Maybe next time.” she said running her hands down to his chest resting them there. “Y-yeah.” he said feeling dazed. “I mean it Kosuke...I would still like to go to glaciers with you.” she said. He blinked then sighed helping her off his lap as he stood up. “Sorry Takara...not this time.” he said reaching down grabbing his pants and boxers pulling them up. “Why not?” she asked. “I told you I had a mission down this far. I'm not actually supposed to be here.” he said starting to button his shirt up. “Then why risk coming here then?” she asked fixing her dress back up on her shoulders. He reached over grabbing her by the arm pulling her in close kissing her. “Cause I needed to see you.” he whispered on her lips. “Just so you can have sex with me and leave?” she asked. “Takara.” he whined letting her go and moved around her tucking his shirt in. “Don't 'Takara' me, Stray.” she snarled. “I'll talk with my boss about it but I don't think you could come with me.” he said picking her underwear up handing them back to her. “Fine.” she replied defeated sliding her underwear back on going over to her bra. He smirked double checking to see if he was back together and dressed before watching her get her bra back on and once again fixed her dress. She did her best to press the wrinkles out of it before looking at him. “What?” she asked. He shook his head before opening up the classroom door having the loud music blare into the room. She rolled her eyes following him out of the room. He headed back to the village party shoving his hands into his pockets before blinking as a large pink Easter bunny approached him. “We got to go. We received our next orders.” the bunny said. Kosuke nodded before looking at Takara. “Sorry Duck, I'll be back in a few days to see about your request.” he said. Takara glared. “You're leaving already?” she asked. “Hey hey I'll be back.” he said. “Liar.” she said storming past him. He shrugged laughing before turning punching the bunny in the arm. “Let's go before we're late.” he said moving through the crowd and left.

 

“Ugh...my head hurts.” Lily complained stretched out on the couch with an arm over her eyes. “You had practically a whole keg of pumpkin punch last night.” Reika said as she flipped through the tv stopping on the news. Lily groaned in pain rolling over and faced the back of the couch. Takara muttered incoherently walking down the stairs and flopped in one of the other chairs. “What's wrong with you?” Reika asked. “Nothing.” Takara growled glaring at the tv. “Uh huh.” Reika said turning the volume up a bit on the tv. “The reports keep coming in about the burning village that was discovered earlier this morning with regular patrol units. Majority of the villagers within the settlement was found murdered. The surviving members have reported that it was the newly formed terrorist group, Midnight Rebellion.” the tv reported said on the news channel. “That's a sad event.” Reika said. Takara blinked watching the footage that was being shown on the screen. “Not much is on this terrorist group other then they travel throughout the countries targeting small villages murdering civilians, torturing the leaders, stealing the funds from their local bank and just overall chaos. Up till recently, their targets have been small rural villages in the Land of Wind. The reasoning for them moving into Land of Fire is unknown.” the reported continued as footage of the burning village was shown and various shinobi using water jutsus to aid in putting out the fires. “Why doesn't Suna or even Konoha go out and capture these terrorist guys?” Takara asked. “I heard Daddy talking about them a few days ago when there were sightings in the country. Supposedly after they hit their targeted village they just disappear. Authorities would check the surrounding area and neighboring villages but no one is to be associated with the group making it rather difficult to capture them.” Lily said rolling over and sat up. “I'm sure that if they get any closer to Konoha Papa would be ordered to investigate.” Reika said. “If he already hasn't and just been working from inside of the village till he has something substantial.” Lily said. Reika and Takara both looked at the blonde. “What? I observe sometimes.” Lily said. “Did...she hit her head?” Takara asked. “...I don't think so unless I was too rough last night during our own...erm...Halloween party.” Reika said blushing as she realized she was talking to her daughter on the subject. “Reika-chan! I didn't hit my head when we rolled out of bed last night!” Lily exclaimed. “Then what was that thumb I heard if it wasn't your head hitting the floor.” she said. “It was um...that thing...” she said. Reika irked before stretching. “I see now.” she said. Takara faced palmed. “I'm going for a walk. You two are grossing me out.” she said standing. “We're grossing you out Miss I snuck off with someone for hours and returned later all chipper.” Lily said with a sly expression. Takara irked scurrying to the front door. “I don't remember. Too much pumpkin punch.” she said. “Uh huh...sure.” Reika said eyeing her daughter from over the back of her chair with her sharingans. Takara paused briefly before quickly getting her shoes on leaving. “I swear...” Reika said turning back around slouching in her seat. “Hey Reika? Have you seen Kyosuke lately?” Lily asked. “That son we supposedly have?” Reika asked. Lily nodded. “He probably ended up with Uncle Naruto and Aunt Temari again.” she said. “But Daddy and Mom was pretty wasted last night...I mean...she literally thought she put a spell on him and he was hopping like a frog all over the place croaking.” Lily said. Reika groaned. “Don't remind me...but I'll go look for the brat.” she said getting up. “While you're out....dumplings?” she asked. “I'll put a dumpling on your head.” Reika spat making her wife eep trying to hide in the couch.


End file.
